I Never Would Have Expected It
by blondenhot
Summary: Derek and Casey argue alot. To anyone but them, it's pretty aparent they hate each other. But love is hate right? Dasey of course....my first LWD fic so please R&R and tell me what ya think! LUV!


Chapter 1: Sucks To Be A Step-Sister

By:Blondenhot

The music pounded through the walls and into my innocent ears as if music was going out of fashion. The crap that was being transfered from one room to the other shouldn't even be considered music in my opinion-- the constant screaming that was recorded and sold to people as a waste of money gave me a headache (and surely made the singer go hoarse) drilled into my ears, threatening to push me over the edge, way past my usual limit. The thing is, I don't understand why people would want to hear somebody screaming into a micro phone. If they wanted to hear screaming, they could go out into their own backyard and scream outthere. That would lessen the amount of hearing aids bought I'm sure.

I shoved my chair back, finally fed up with the incessant noise--tired of putting up with the obnoxious and jumbled scream fest. I made my way into the empty room next to mine where the music was blaring through mounted speakers, and turned the volume dial all the way to the right. OUCH! Wrong direction. I spun the knob to the left desperatly, trying to salvage my poor ears. The volume kept dropping until the house was quiet again, and I thanked God for helping me out of this one.

That had hurt like hell to listen to.

Has anybody ever told you much it sucks to be a step-sister? I made my way back to my room slowly, relishing in the fact that the house was still again, except for the faint pitter-patter of the shower across the hall where my step brother was preparing for a Friday Night date. Most likely with a blonde, blue eyed, big boobed bimbo who just wanted a night of fun with the famous Derek Venturi. I would say I pitied Derek--felt awful thaat he had to live with this lifestyle--but I don't. He enjoys these little sex kittens-- they entertain and satisfy him, give him unbelievable pleasure for one night. It was always the same thing--always the same schedule but with a different yet just as willing girl. Dinner. movie, get some. Except for one girl, one person he hadn't tried to just get her in the sack. He had really liked her--she was more to him than just one night's pleasure, one night's fufillment. Who was that girl? WHat had happened to her?

She was me.

Casey McDonald.

Derek Venturi's ex girlfriend.

And his step-sister.

Derek's POV:

I was halfway through my shower when I heard my music mute. Casey. I was getting ready for a date with Chelsea--preparing for a night full of laughter and smiles. A night of fun. A night of trying to forget about my step sister, who had once been the girl I had planned to marry on day when we were both older, more mature.

I turned the water off, feeling the last drop of water hit me in the middle of the forehead and slide down the bridge of my nose. I wrapped a towel around my waist and decided to pay my beloved step a visit. She was just down the hall anyways. I walked down the hallway towards her bedroom, pausing at her closed door and sticking my ear to the door. I heard her groan in frustration, obviously mad about something to do with her homework.

Casey was one of those people that liked to do homework right off the bat after school most days. Even tonight, when she had plans with Sam for later tonight but she wanted to finish first.

See I couldn't even say that she had a date with Sam--it effected me in the worst possible way...I hadn't talked to Sam in days. I was so mad he was dating her, getting to do the things I had once done, being granted permission to roam the places I once roamed with my hands. My talented hands. He gets to kiss her, while I'm stuck watching by the side lines helplessly. I remember the first day I met Casey, 36 days before Nora and George's random marraige. Sam and I were both at a party Casey's best friend and the hottest girl at thier private school other than Casey herself were hosting. I had met Candy, Casey's best friend, about a month before at a party Sam had had at his house. Sam and I were both invited to her party and we were both knocked off our feet by the beautiful stranger. I remember it like it was yesterday.

(flashback)

_I was checking out a red head who was pouring herself another glass of beer and occasionally glancing at me and smiling, when Sam elbowed me hard in the ribs. I turned to face him, angery about the interruption but when I saw the look on my best friend's face, I could do nothing but laugh at him. He looked as if he had seen an angel--something unlike anything he had ever seen before. His eyes were wide in awe and his jaw was dropped, with a little string of drool dangling from it._

_"Sam, buddy." I said with a chuckle at his expression."Whatcha lookin at? Did the pizza get here or something?" I said with another laugh, playfully hitting his stomach. When he didn't glare at me or make an imediate comeback I knew he had seen something powerful. He weakly lifted a finger and pointed to the left corner of the room. There she was dressed in a light washed mini skirt and tight spaghetti strap top that showed her belly button. She took all the breathe out of me. She was smiling carelessly, oblivious that the two most popular boys at the party were staring at her toned legs, tight stomach, plump lips that were stretched into a smile, her beautiful features. She was surveying the room queitly, nonchalantly. When her gaze swept over to me and Sam, she laughed. It was a real laugh, a "tip your head back and laugh until it hurts" laugh. She tossed me a teasing grin and moved on, as I thought to myself that I had to make an effort to talk to this one. I looked once more at Sam, laughed again at his obvious attraction, and started to make my way across the room to talk to her._

_This was going to be a better night than I had ever imagined_.

(end of flashback)

I never knew when I was stalking confidently towards her that that conversation I was going to have with her, those five minutes that I would stand in front of her and let her shoot me down constantly, would forever alter my life. After that short period of time, I would for the first time in my life, be rejected and laughed at. She would toss me away as if I was a toy she had out grown. But this is ME we were talkin about. No one can resist me for long...not even Casey. She tried hareder than anyone else I had ever met and tried to pursue, but in the end she failed. She was great after she opened up to me...we were almost inseperable. I'll admit it, I went over to her that night looking for one thing. I hadn't expeced to get that reaction from her. I hadn't expected to fall in love with her.

The door flew open unexpectantly as I struggled to regain my footing. Casey was watching me looking pissed and amuzed and shocked at finding me there.

"Why, Casey, just the person I was looking for." I said plastering a smirk on, knowing how much she hated it. I watched her scowl in return.

"Hmm. How interesting. Were you wanting something, Derek?" she asked tapping her long slender fingers against the wall. I had forgotten what I had wanted to say so I came up with only one thing.

"Good luck with your little date with Sam tonight." I said opening and closing my fists behind my back at my own comment. She smiled sourly as I grinned down at her.

"Thanks. Oh and Derek?" she said pausing before closing the door in my face. I was hoping she would say something incredibly cheesy like "You were the only one who ever did something to me--really made me feel." But she didn't.

"Your towel fell."

Hey guys! Ok this is my first LWD fic...I hope it's not to terrible! Let me know what you think! Critisism is appreciated...I get better if you actually tell me what you really think! LUV!


End file.
